Just Who Raised This Girl, Wolves?
by GrumpyYoda
Summary: Seems All Might had a heir other than our beloved Izuku Midoriya. A very, very bad girl! And she's coming to town to catch up with her daddy and to rock everyone's world while at it! [OC]


This a something little I've been thinking for a'while now. This chapter is a pilot, I'm still trying to get a grip of this story and the ideal length for a chapter. Regardless, try to enjoy and tell me what you think about this new character.

"So, let me ask you this one more time." Gran Torino talked with a voice so calm, that screamed as danger. "Toshinori, you have a kid?"

"I-I didn't know that either!" Toshinori Yagi AKA All Might answered, trying his hardest for not to shiver under the eyes of the small man before him. "I just learned it!"

Torino tried yet couldn't process the notion. "HOW!?"

"I don't know! Maybe she's an imposter or something!" said All Might, fully knowing that no one wanted to lie about being his child.

"And who would lie about this!? You're nothing but a big target that'll draw vultures over! One For All is nothing but a target!"

"I know!"

In fact, Torino always wondered how a man as popular as Toshinori never slept with a female population of world were throwing themselves at him when he was on his peak. One side of him expected this kind of thing, maybe not on this scale but still he expected. On the other hand, Torino wanted to believe that he was actually the flawless hero. Above of feelings and all…

But now, he was slowly realizing that Toshinori was just a man too. It was foolish to think him only as the All Might. He had a hearth too, only he was a bit better at hiding his indulgences.

Sighing, Torino asked. "How'd that happened?"

"I really don't know. There was a woman, Sarada. She was a hero too..." Toshinori told slowly, visibly burdened by the history between them. "We…we got close. She saw my actual form. It was then we kissed for the first time."

"Then?"

"Fifteen years ago, she went dark suddenly. I assumed something gone wrong during a fight or somebody kidnapped her. I searched her around, only to find nothing. It was too clean."

"You thought she got killed?"

"I thought she just wanted to get away from me. As I said, everything was too clean. I even asked Endevaour for help. " Toshinori replied. "He said the same thing so I assumed she feared that I won't let her. Her bearing a child, my child, have never crossed my mind..."

"Did you told her All For One?"

Toshinori shook his blonde head. "I told her everything. How my teacher died. How I became a hero. How I let All For One escape. Everything."

"She probably didn't wanted to put her child in danger. Wise woman." said Torino with a sigh. "You're the pillar that supports the hope. There's people who'll do anything to shake that pillar."

"I should've looked harder, right? I had to find Sarada, yet I let her go away." There was pain in Toshinori's eyes. Pain that born from unspoken words, pain that born from regret. Suddenly, Torino realized how much this woman troubled Toshinori's hearth. "Instead I let go..."

"And who's gonna protect the world if you did that?"

"To hell with the world..." Toshinori replied, quietly as if he was whispering. Yet the words were loud enough to hear by themselves.

 _"That's probably what she feared…"_ Torino thought to himself. "So how did you learned about her?"

" A letter came, yesterday. From her mother. She died, cancer it wrote on the paper. She explained nothing, only told me to help her daughter…my daughter." Last words felt weird between his lips.

"Will you?" Torino asked. Though he knew the answer long before Toshinori could talk.

All Might's eyes darkened with sudden determination. "With everything I got. Or whatever left from them."

Shooking his head, Torino hopped to a chair. "With what's going on, we might need to put her in UA."

"I don't know if she has a quirk or not. There was nothing about that on the paper. I didn't give One For All to her."

"Her mother's quirk?"

"Could create shadow projections of herself. Sarada was a strong one." Toshinori replied without a moment of thinking. He remembered everything and anything about Sarada... From how she fought to her favorite flower.

"Then her being strong is highly likely too." said Torino. "You were strong, strong enough to utilize One For All faster than anyone. And if her mother was good as you tell… Well, you might spell this as problem."

Toshinori smiled briefly. "Let's hope that she didn't take her attitude after Sarada."

"I'd prefer her mother than her father." Torino smiled back to his pupil. "That kid, Izuku, takes after from you and you see how he's doing. What we need is an iron will that will never bend. Not another eager puppy."

"Well, Sarada had that. That was probably how she stand living under seclusion."

And what made her leave the man she loved.

"Then I guess your daughter will have too…What was her name again?"

"Akari, I think. Sarada always wanted to name her daughter Akari, if she ever had one."

"And you? What you wanted?" Torino asked.

Toshinori's answer came after a moment of silence. "I only wanted to be on her side…"

"Not being able to have someone close. That is the price of One For All. You knew it."

"I did." Toshinori agreed. "No price was too steep for the peace. Except her."

He fought, watched the death of his teacher, then fought some more. Only to lose more and more to win the next war. Sarada was not the only person that torned from his side. "…so, when will you two meet?"

"Soon. Aizawa bringing her here right now."

Another moment of silence until Torino understand what Toshinori just said. "…WHAT!? NOW!? WHY HERE!?"

Toshinori jumped to his feet. "I-I CAN'T MEET HER ALONE!"

"WHY!?" Torino asked with a shout.

"I'M SCARED!"

"AND YOU THINK I'M THE ONE FOR THIS!?"

"YOU'RE MY TEACHER! SHE'S YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER IN A WAY!"

"YOUR TEACHER DIED!" Torino begun ricocething around as in panic.

"WELL YOU'RE THE NEXT BEST THING!"

Still ricocething, "ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! LET'S CALM DOWN!" Torino shouted.

"YOU'RE NOT CALM!"

"I AM!"

"YOU TOTALLY ARE NOT!"

Torino stopped for a moment, just before Toshinori's face. "And who you are to judge? Peace Symbol?"

"Mind you I was the Peace Symbol! And you're flying around!"

"That was a workout!"

"Workout!?" Toshinori asked in disbelief. "You don't even walk a block to the grocery! I know you still use Midoriya for that! "

"That's his training!"

"Training for what!? Helping washed up old men!?"

"What did you said, you quirkless hero!?"

"GEEZER!"

"AT LEAST I STILL HAVE A QUIRK!"

Then, the doorbell rang.

-An hour before-

"Are you nervous?" Aizawa asked to the girl beside him.

Since she was facing closer to the windows of the car, only thing the teacher could see was her back. Her hair was made out by silvery threads, shining under the weak sun. "No. Are you?" She was probably as tall as Aizawa.

Her voice was calm, cold. Wintery, some may call it, in tandem with her demeanor. Not that it didn't changed to a cheery tone like few times. Then back to coldness again. She wasn't brimming with positive energy like her father or throwing smiles around. No, she was much more… volatile. Shouting like 'I'm Dangerous!'

"I'm only surprised." Aizawa replied. "To him have a child."

"A child like me?" At a moment notice, she turned on her heels, showing her regal yet severe features. High cheekbones, slightly upturned nose, lips tilted with a faint smirk. Save for one thing, she had nothing similar to her father, Toshinori Yagi.

Her eyes. Two cerulean globes floating inside absolute darkness.

"Him having a child is surprising on it's own. Indepent from the individuals involved."

"But the individuals making it more surprising?"

Aizawa shrugged, fully aware that the girl was referring herself. "No one wants another rookie thinks himself or herself as the heir of All Might."

"Unseen. Unheard. Between the shadows." The girl came closer. Cerulean eyes shining with something unnamed. "That's your way, right?"

"You might say that." Why did he felt under threat?

"Why did you cancelled my quirk?"

""Because you were using it. To survive, without reluctance." Aizawa replied. "That's your way, right?"

"How did you find out? That I was playing around of course." Girl asked. "Other one is as bare as the sun and the stars."

"I felt getting slightly dizzy. You were lightening the air."

Girl smiled momentarily. "Only to make you a little more talkative."

"Yeah, good luck with that."

"But I already did what I wanted. "

Without saying anything, Aizawa opened the windows of the car. "That was unfair." said the girl with a pout. Then again, she began using her quirk.

If she was someone another, Eraser Head may use his bandages to restrain her from moving during the ride. But there was the risk of that backfiring. No one knew her limits or how well she reacts to these kind of things. And for some reason he couldn't cancel her quirk completely. "Quit doing that. I'm driving."

"Cancel it if you want it to be stopped." she whispered to his ear, coming dangerously close to Aizawa.

So she knew his inability over her. Either she was incredibly observant or encountered a quirk like Eraser Head's before this. It wasn't surprising that she was quick to find weaknesses when one takes the life she led into account.

"Wouldn't you hate if we crash the car?" Eraser Head asked.

Girl giggled to his ear. "I'll get out alive. I always do."

"What are you after?" He felt getting a little dizzy again. Effects of getting derived of oxygen was showing it effects again.

"Nothing. Fun. Are you listening me?"

Aizawa shook his head. His eyes were going out of focus.

She saw the look on his face. Exhausted, eyes getting lidded, nostrils flaring. Common face of the oxygen derivation. "I expected you to be more resilient. Well, what is the magic word?"

"Please?" With that he knew he accepted his loss.

Then suddenly everything returned normal.

"Deep breaths please. I don't want you to crash the car."

It took a minute before Aizawa could return normal and even then his head was swimming. That girl had a villain inside of her, more so than a hero. She's going to be a problem.

He just hoped that they could finish the ride before anything happens…


End file.
